A new spark
by Tailsgfriend
Summary: Bumblebee discovers his feelings for Sari, but many obstacles come their way, including a mysterious past.
1. Chapter 1

Bumblebee woke up to the sound of someone entering his room, he slowly opened his optics to see Sari, a red-headed techno organic, looking him in the face. "SARI!" Bumblebee screamed as he shot up from where he was laying. "What are you doing here?" He asked trying to pretend he wasn't just scared out of his wits. "I wanted to tell you I got this cool new game." Sari said. "Lets go try it out then!" said the excited Bumblebee. When they exited the room Optimus prime was waiting. "Bumblebee I need you to do a patrol of the city, recently there has been reports of things going missing from stores and houses." Bumblebee sagged his shoulders at that remark. "Guess I wont be playing that game Sari..." Bumblebee told Sari with an apoligetic look. He then transformed into his car form and sped off. "Ugh, now I have to play this game alone!" Sari said sounding a bit upset. Optimus then left to patrol the city borders.

Sari was used to being alone but this time it was different, a little creepy... Sari's thoughts were interupted when the electricity went out. Sari started to hear something that sounded like muffled footsteps. Sari looked behind her just in time to see the cause of the footsteps, there standing in front of her was Blackarachnea. Shortly after Sari recognized the intruder everything went black

Bumblebee zoomed through the city, trying to get this patrol done as fast as possible. He wanted to get back to base so he could play the new game Sari got. Suddenly Bumblebee got a transmission from Optimus Prime "Bumblebee you need to meet us near the docks, something is making Sari loose control of her robot form." Bumblebee got a little worried hoping Sari was ok, he replied to Optimus as he made a quick turn heading towards the docks. "Got it boss-bot, I'll be ther soon."

When he reached the docks he saw all 4 bots and the red headed techno organic, who was spinning around crazy shooting beams everywhere. "What's going on?" Bumblebee asked as he joined his fellow bots. "Someone put a chip in her chest making her loose control." Rachet said. "We need to stop her before she damages something." Prowl commented right as Bumblebee noticed something in the corner of his optic"Whats in those boxes over there?" He said pointing to 3 giant boxes. Optimus looked over to what Bumblebee was pointing at, he quickly got worried when he noticed what it was. "Dynamite..." Optimus said. "We need to stop her if she does anything to those boxes, she'll be blown to bits." He continued. He was a bit shocked when he saw Bumblebee's face quickly showing signs of worry.

Bumblebee gasped as he saw Sari going full speed toward the boxes with her blades extended. He knew that if he didn't do something quick Sari would be killed. Optimus noticed bumblebee turn into car form, and realized what he was going to do. "Bumblebee!" He yelled but it was too late the yellow bot already zoomed towards Sari. Right as he got near Sari he transformed into bot form. Sari immediatly stopped, and at first to Optimus everything seemed perfectly fine. That is until Optimus noticed one of Sari's blades straight through Bumblebee's chest.

Sari looked up realizing the sacrifice her bestfried had just made. "Bum-ble-bee?" She started to sob. Bumblebee just looked up warily, barely making out the words "Don't be mad..." Refore he flew backwards landing on one of the boxes. "Rachet, quickly examin Bumblebee!"  
>Optimus yelled. "Prowl get the chip off Sari while she's standing still!" He added. As soon as<br>Prowl got the chip off Sari ran towards Bumblebee, sobbing. She got there right as Rachet started whispering something to Optimus Prime. "Bulkhead take Sari home." Optimus ordered. "What about Bumble-" Bulkhead started to say but was cut off by Optimus Prime "That's an order!"

Bulkhead took Sari and started to head off "Do you think he'll be ok?" Sari asked in a whimper. "Yeah, he's a strong bot..." Bulkhead said not wanting to upset Sari. "Will you tell me once he's concious again?" Sari continued. "S-sure..." Bulkhead told her reasuringly but wasn't too positive wether his little buddy would even be concious again.

"Is there anything we can do?" Optimus asked. "The only thing is if we get Sari's key charged..." Rachet answered. "What if he can't come back online?" Optimus questioned upset. "Then we'd have to throw him a funeral... It's a shame, wasn't his time to go." Rachet answered once again looking down at the young lifless bot, they call Bumblebee. "I don't think we should tell Sari at least not until we get the key recharged." Prowl interupted. "That would be a good idea" Optimus said.

************************************************************* The next day Sari came in looking a bit upset. "Hey, guys..." She said to the autobots, "Look i'm sorry, for everything that happened... when I was here alone yesterday Blackarachnea came, she's the one who put the chip on me..." The name Blackarachnea made Optimus stop for a second remembering her old identity as Elita, the bot he used to and still may have feelings for. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Sari asked a question that brought all the bots back to reality. "Where's Bumblebee?" She asked. Rachet lied saying "I just repaired him..." Sari started to walk towards the hallway "Okay I'll go see hime now." Sari said. Rachet quickly jumped in "He's in stasis mode won't be concious for a while." Sari looked a little confused with how awkward everyone was acting. "Okay, I'll just stay with him till he wakes." She said continuing to walk down the hallway. "Bumblebee's offline!" Bulkhead said as he jumped in front of Sari stopping her in her tracks. "What?" Sari said quickly running into the med bay where Bumblebee lay on a metalic bed, lifeless. Tears started pouring down Sari's eyes. "No..." She whispered. "Can't we do something!" She screamed. "The only thing that would work is your key but it needs to be recharged only you would know how to do that.." Optimus Prime said solemly. Sari just ran off crying. Optimus sighed and gathered the others, "Let's go through the city search for anything that can help bring Bumblebee back" Optimus said determined.

Sari ran and ran, she knew where she was heading, she was going to get the All spark she had a feeling it could help save Bumblebee. She finally ran into the room the All spark was held. She slowly walked towards the All spark which started to bright up a little. She picked it up and carefully brought it to where Bumblebee lay. At first the All spark did nothing, but then after she moved it closer to him the All spark lit up brightly everything started to shake, before she knew it everything went white. Rachet suddenly ran hearing all the commotion. "Whats going on?" He yelled. "I thought you left with the other's" Sari said avoiding the question. "I stayed behind," He noticed the All spark next to Bumblebee who was now starting to regain color. "What ever you did it worked," Rachet started to say "Go, I'm going to need time to work on Bumblebee alone. Also make sure to message Prime, tell him Bumblebee's back online."

************************************************************* Bumblebee slowly opened his optics to see his fellow team mates staring at him. He slowly got up, everywhere was aching. "What happened?" He asked warily rubbing his head. "You were offline for a week." Optimus said. Bumblebee suddenly remembered everything that happended. He looked over at Sari who was about to exit the room her shoulders slumped. "Sari? Where you going?" He asked confused. "I-I caused you to be offline...Aren't you mad at me?" She said holding back tears. "No, you didn't mean to, it was an accident. If you didn't have that chip in you none of that would've happened." Bumblebee said he guessed he cheered her up since she came back looking a bit reassured.

Bumblebee liked it when he cheered her up it made him feel special. He still wasn't sure why but lately Bumblebee felt weird when he was around Sari, something made him almost have an adreniline rush when he was around her and he felt a flutter in his chest. He may have to check out this glitch with Rachet. He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when Sari went to go move the All spark, the only problem was she was in robot form. "Sari I dont thinks that's a good idea while you're in robot form." Optimus said, but it was too late Sari had already picked the All spark and It started to shine, Sari let out a yelp of pain and instead of the half transformer half human, there stood Sari 100% transformer. "Too late... " Bulkhead stated. "What happened to me?" Sari asked. "The reaction between you touching the already running All spark in robot mode caused you to turn fully into a transformer." Rachet explained. "Wow..."Bumblebee said stunned by Sari. Everyone stared at Bumblebee curious about his remark but he was lost deep in thought.

Optimus, Rachet, and Prowl left, leaving Sari, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee in the medicine bay. Sari transformed, curious to see if she could still be human. Relief flushed over her as she noticed she was in her human form "Well at least I can still transform into a human." She said, she was actually quite excited that she was now fully an autobot. "Wait turn back to your autobot form." Bumblebee said. Without question Sari turned back into her transformer form. Bumblebee got to his feet as fast as he could, which wasn't that fast given his state, "Phew, I thought you might be taller than me." Bumblebee said comparing his height with Sari's new height. Bumblebee and Sari where exactly the same height. "Now you have to share the title as smallest autobot!" He said with a smirk on his face. "Hey!" she said. They both started laughing.

"Bumblebee, you sure you should be standing, you were just offline and all..." Bulkhead said staring at Bumblebee who was starting to loose his balance. "Yeah, i'm su-" Bumblebee went to say but was cut off as he fell on the floor. Sari giggled a little at this. Bulkhead picked Bumblebee and put him back on the metal bed. "Maybe you should stay put, recharge or something." Bulkhead told Bumblebee. "I don't want to stay put that would be too boring!" Bumblebee said in protest. "Sorry little buddy, but it seems you're not in good enough shape to do anything at the momment." Bulkhead replied to Bumblebee's protests. Bumblebee let out an irritated groan "Why am I the one who always gets restricted?" he mumbled to himself even though he knew the answer, he never thought things through, he took to many risks, and he rarely followed orders. "I'm gunna recharge." Bumblebee said. "Haven't you recharged enough?" Sari asked confused. "It's better than being bored out of my mind!" Bumblebee said stubbornly. Sari just nodded in responce as she left the room with Bulkhead tagging along.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a two weeks since Bumblebee's little incident, just little was an understatement. He was stabbed through the chest by Sari, who at the time had a chip in her making her go crazy in her robot form. The injury made him go offline, but in desperation Sari got the All spark which somehow got Bumblebee back online, and when Sari picked it up turned Sari fully into a transformer. This was strange of the All spark. Because of this whole mishap Bumblebee was put on bed rest until he could stand without falling over... Which sometimes was kinda funny to watch. The only question Optimus Prime had was how did Blackarachnia find where their base was. Also did he still have feelings for her, or was the memory of Elita clouding his judgement.

His thoughts were interupted as he heard someone coming down the hall. _I thought everyone was gone _ Optimus thought to himself. He turned around and saw Bumblebee walk in holding on to a wall, Optimus guessed it was to keep himself stable. "Bumblebee if you still have to hold on to something to stand up, then you should still be on bed rest." Optimus told him. "No, if I stay in that room I'll die of boredom! Anyways it seems nothing has gotten better so maybe I just need to walk it off or something." Bumblebee said as he walked over to where Optimus was sitting and sat next to him. "Something bothering you boss-bot?" Bumblebee asked as he noticed Optimus looked deep in thought. "It's nothing..." Optimus said, to Optimus' suprise Bumblebee just dropped it. There was a few momments of silence, then Bumblebee began to speak. "Hey boss-bot, I think i have a glitch or something, Ive been getting these feelings like flutters in my chest and like I can conquer the world and I feel kinda nervous and cautious of how I act or what I say." Optimus knew the answer right away "You're in love." He said Bumblebee seemed shocked by this and had a look of denial on his face. "No, no, no I'm not in love, I'm a solo bot. Probably just a glitch." Bumblebee said in an angry tone suddenly he stopped his fit and stood up, Optimus noticed he was getting a message. "Uh- hold on your talking too fast... Yeah, ok I'll be right there." Bumblebee said. "What was that about?" Optimus asked. "Sari. Her dad's missing again, she upset so I'm gunna go pick her up, and try to cheer her up." Bumblebee responded, he went to transform into car mode but instead just fell on the floor. "Bumblebee you sure you should go you don't seem in any shape to..." Optimus said. "Well I have to pick her up and cheer her up." Bumblebee whined. "I'll just pick her up and bring her back here." Optimus said as he transformed into his truck form. "Ok..." Bumblebee said.

Optimus started to think about the recent events. He found Bumblebee's denial a little amusing, but he was a little curious about who the yellow bot was in love with. He may of met someone when they were on Cybertron... Then Optimus remembered Bumblebee was with Sari the whole time he was on Cybertron. _No it couldn't be _Optimus thought as he reached Sari's house _SARI! _

Sari slowly made her way out the door, expecting to see Bumblebee but instead Optimus Prime was waiting. "Optimus where's Bumblebee?" Sari asked confused and a little upset, Optimus could tell she was looking forward to hanging out with Bumblebee. "He couldn't make it." Optimus said, he still couldn't wrap his finger around it, Bumble bee loved Sari? _No there had to be someone else he wouldn't be in love with Sari Bumblebee would know better than to fall in love with a human wouldn't he, well she's also a transformer but still. _Optimus thought, suddenly memories of Elita flashed by, he still had tremendous guilt about what happened to her. He opened his door and Sari climbed in, taking her back to the base.

************************************************************* Bumblebee was bored out of his mind waiting, he was never good with patience but this was worse he'd just found out he was in love, with his best friend, Sari. He needed something to distract him. As weird as it is whenever Bumblebee had a problem he just distracted himself with something like games or hanging out with Bulkhead or Sari. Bumblebee groaned irritated, _everything goes back to Sari. _Thinking bout Sari made Bumblebee smile, the flutters in his chest came back. _Maybe I do love her... _Bumblebee thought to himself shocked at what he was admiting. _Maybe I do love her. _His thoughts kept repeating.

The door suddnely opened, making Bumblebee jump as he was snapped outof his thoughts. It was Sari and Optimus. _Finally_. Bumblebee thought to himself. "Hey, you ok?" Bumblebee asked Sari. "Yeah, I guess... I just hope my dad's ok." Sari answered sounding a little depressed. Bumblebee lifted up her chin "Don't worry he's probably fine, but if you want we can go look for him." Bumblebee told her. "No, I don't want to waste your time..." Sari said looking away from Bumblebee who looked up at Optimus as if asking him if it would be a problem. "I'll go search for him." Optimus said. Bumblebee gave him a thankful look. "Th-thank you." She said tears in her eyes. Bumblebee felt accomplished that he helped cheer up Sari again, he always loved seeing her happy. Bumblebee noticed he was still holding Sari's chin up, his face plate suddenly went hot as he put his hand down a little embarassed. "I uh I'll go search for Sari's dad." Optimus said feeling a little like he was intruding. Optimus turned into truck form and left to go search. "Want to play a video game, you can choose?" Bumblebee asked Sari. "Ok." Sari said sounding a lot happier.

After Bumblebee and Sari finished the game Rachet took Sari to get some things so she could stay over for the night, leaving Bumblebee alone watching tv. Suddenly a commercial came on for this place called a fair It actually looked fun. _I should bring Sari there tomorrow to keep her from worrying about her dad._ Bumblebee quickly changed the channel as Rachet and Sari walked in. "Hey!" Bumblebee said waving. "Hi." Sari replied as she sat next to Bumblebee who was on the couch. Rachet just walked away leaving the two alone. "Hey Bumblebee can we watch a movie." Sari asked "Ok, what do you want to watch?" Bumblebee replied. "How about this." Sari said as she put in a movie and handed Bumblebee the case. He read the case and it read _The Notebook _"Hey Sari, what type of movie is this?" Bumblebee asked. "It's a romance movie." Sari answered. This made Bumblebee a little uncomfortable. _Come on! Is everything going back to how I feel about Sari... I think now would be a good time to ask her. _"Sari, do you wan't to go to a fair tomorrow." Bumblebee asked a little nervous. "Ok, who else is coming?" Sari responded. "No one else, just me and you..." Bumblebee said more nervous than before. "Ok." Sari said. _Did she just blush? _Bumblebee thought to himself. _No, even if she did it probably doesn't mean anything. _Bumblebee started to realize how unconfident he was about this, usually he's over confident, but now he just wasn't sure if Sari liked him the same way.

Half way through the movie Sari started to get sleepy, Bumblebee wasn't sure if she realized it but she now had her head on Bumblebee's chest and was cuddling up to him, soon after she fell deep into sleep. Bumblebee's face plate got hot as Sari layed on him but after a while he got a little more comfortable. _Wouldn't hurt to recharge._ Bumblebee thought to himself. His optics slowly started to close as he went into recharge.

************************************************************* Bumblebee woke up to find Sari still laying on him. This made his face plate go red again. "Bumblebee are you going to come to help find Sari's da-" Rachet said but cut himself as he entered the room and saw Bumblebee and Sari. "Uh, she fell asleep on me... nothings going on between us." Bumblebee said a little awkwardly. "I guess you'll have the job of watching over Sari while we try to find her dad." Rachet said as he walked back into the hallway into Optimus Prime's room. _Oh crap this isn't going to be good. _Bumblebee thought to himself. "Bumblebee I need to speak with you." Bumblebee heard Optimus say from his room. _Great._ Bumblebee thought sarcastically. He slowly got Sari off his chest and walked to Optimus' room. Rachet walked out and laughed as he looked at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee slowly walked in the room, Optimus was sitting behind a desk. "Sit." He said as he pointed to a chair in front of the desk. "I'm not going to die, am I?" Bumblebee said as he sat down. "No, but it's come to my attention you have been looking at femme bots differently, given that and your becoming more mature I think it's time." Optimus said. "Time for what?" Bumblebee asked a little nervous know. "Time for the talk." Optimus replied. "Yep, I'm gunna die!" Bumblebee said.

"Yup you're right, now I'm definitly looking at femme bots differently." Bumblebee said. "Good, now I'm positive you won't do anything stupid." Optimus mumbled to himself lucky that Bumblebee didnt hear. "Well we're going to leave, so you're going to have to get over that feeling so you can stay with Sari and cheer her up if she needs it." Optimus told Bumblebee. Bumblebee just nodded and walked out of the room.

Sari woke up as Bumblebee was hovering over her. "Hi?" She said. "So wanna head to the fair?" Bumblebee asked. "Wait we cant go this early." Sari said. "It's not that early..." Bumblebee replied. "Wait what time is it?" Sari asked. "4pm." Bumblebee said. "It's already 4pm why didn't you wake me up?" Sari asked. "I didn't want to disturb you, and anyways Optimus had a bit of a chat with me..." Bumblebee told her. He then transformed into Car form "Hop in." He told Sari. "Ok. But when we get there I'm going into transformer form, I hate feeling so short." She said. Bumblebee laughed a little at this "Now you know how I felt for so many mega cycles."

When they got there Sari quickly changed into transformer form, Bumblebee was still stunned with how she looked. Surprisingly no one stared at them, maybe transformers are finally starting to fit in. Everything went great, Sari was really cheered up and Optimus even found her dad which made her even happier, that is till they went on the ferris wheel. Something made her upset. When Bumblebee was bringing her home he decided to talk to her about it. "Sari, you ok?" He asked. Sari just looked down as she said "Kinda..." Bumblebee was a little confused by this she seemed so happy before "What's wrong?" He asked her hoping she'd tell him. "It's the people in front of us on the ferris wheel." She said quietly Bumblebee thought for a second and remembered the two people kissing. "They looked so happy together, and I don't know I guess I just want to be happy like that." She continued. Bumblebee got a little nervous with what she said. "So... What are you going to do?" Bumblebee asked a little afraid of the answer. "I don't know I guess look for a boyfriend..." Sari said awkwardly. "D-don't you think that's wrong and you should wait for the right person to come along?" Bumblebee asked trying to talk her out of it."I don't know, that's usually not what teenagers do around here." Sari said. Bumblebee just was quiet the rest of the ride, shuddering as he thought of Sari kissing another guy. Whe he went back to the base he went right to his room to recharge, he didn't want to talk to anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Bumblebee walked out of his room hoping to see Sari, but was upset to see she wasn't there. Usually she'd be here since it's a Saturday. "Hey, where's Sari?" Bumblebee asked. "Oh, she went on a date with this boy... I think his name is Kyle." Bulkhead said. Bumblebee stood in shock, it was too late. He lost. Bumblebee slumped his shoulders and sat on the couch. "Don't worry little buddy, she should be back in an hour or so." Bulkhead told Bumblebee. Bumblebee just sighed. _He doesn't even know how I feel about her. _Bumblebee waited anxiously for Sari to return. Finally he heard a car drive up, Bumblebee quickly looked out the window, but what he saw was like his worst nightmare. Outside Kyle was kissing Sari.

After the kiss Sari entered the base, right as she did Bumblebee turned into car form and left the base. He needed to think. _Maybe it just isn't meant to be... Maybe I'm supposed to be alone my whole life. _Bumblebee thought to himself as he drove around town.

************************************************************* In the past week Bumblebee and Sari were in a couple small fights, all about the same thing. Her going out with Kyle. Bumblebee was sick of it. He was sitting against a tree at the park so he could think. He didn't want to keep fighting with Sari. That's when the worst of it came. Sari came up to Bumblebee, she looked pissed. "Kyle broke up with me for another girl happy?" She said in an upset tone. "Not if your still gunna be dating." Bumblebee said irritated. "What is your problem?" Sari said angrily. "I just don't like you dating..." Bumblebee said, he didn't want to mention that it was because he was in love with her. "Well that's none of your business! And you know what don't ever talk to me again Bumblebee. I thought you were my friend, but I guess not! Bumblebee, I hate you!" Sari said as she walked away. _She hates me? _This took Bumblebee a few momments to register. _I think I should just go to the base, recharge or something... _

When Bumblebee got to the base everyone was waiting for him. "Bumblebee what's on your face plate?" Bulkhead asked. Bumblebee remembered earlier he cried oil a little, he quickly wiped his face knowing that it was most likely the oil on his face plate. "It's nothing!" Bumblebee said quickly. He started to get lost in thought again. He barely heard Optimus Prime say "We're doing a patrol of the city again, we're going to try and find Blackarachnea." _I can't believe it, she hates me... I'm in love with her, but she hates me and never wants me to talk to her again... _Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts by Optimus "Bumblebee! I said transform and roll out." "Oh... yeah... ok..." Bumblebee said awkwardly. He waited till everyone left to transform into a car and leave. _Is it even worth living if Sari hates me. _Then Bumblebee got an idea.

************************************************************* Optimus noticed Bumblebee and Sari havent been hanging out lately. That's when he overheard them fighting he heard Bumblebee say something about Sari kissing her boyfriend Kyle. When Bumblebee entered the base again he looked upset. Optimus felt bad for Bumblebee he knew Sari didn't know Bumblebee liked her like that. One night Bumblebee came back to the base real late, something seemed to have bothered him for there was oil streaks on his face showing he recently cried. No doubt that Sari caused this. Sadly for Bumblebee he would have to come along to help the autobots find Blackarachnea. "We're doing a patrol of the city again, we're going to try and find Blackarachnea." Optimus told Bumblebee, who stood silent. Optimus went on to say "Autobots transform and roll out!" Everyone turned into vehichle mode, well everyone except Bumblebee who looked deep in thought. "Bumblebee! I said transform and roll out." Optimus said which seemed to snap Bumblebee out of his thoughts. "Oh... yeah... ok..." Bumblebee said seeming a little embarassed. Optimus noticed Bumblebee was a little hesitant, and insisted on being the 'caboose' of the team, this was very odd for Bumblebee.

suddenly Optimus saw Bumblebee race off in front. "Bumblebee!" Optimus said as he noticed he heading straight for a building. Bumblebee started to swerve, which at first Optimus thought Bumblebee was just turning so he wouldn't run into the wall, but then Bumblebee swerved back to the original track heading right towards the wall. _What's wrong with him? _Optimus thought as Bumblebee increased his speed then it struck him. "He's going to offline himself!" Optimus yelled to the others, but it was too late right as Optimus finished his sentence Bumblebee crashed into the building. After the smoke cleared all Bumblebee was left in his robot form all dented and scratched. Rachet hurried towards Bumblebee and started to work on him making sure he was still online. "Rachet, how is he?" Optimus asked. "He's still online, but his spark is faint." Rachet told his leader. They took Bumblebee and brought him back to base, without a word. Right when they got to the base Rachet started to repair Bumblebee in the med bay, everyone else went to recharge knowing it would be a while till Bumblebee was fully repaired.

************************************************************* Bumblebee opened his optics, just to see the angry faces of Optimus and Rachet staring at him. _SLAG! _He thought as he realized his plan failed. "Bumblebee what did you think you'd accomplish by offlining yourself?" Rachet said sternly. "Never having to listen to your rants again..." Bumblebee replied flatly. Optimus rolled his optics at this "It's wrong to offline yourself Bumblebee!" He said angrily. "Not when your in love with someone for so long and you see that person kissing someone else, or when you and the person you love keep getting into fights. Oh yeah and not to mention when that person tells you never to talk to them again because they hate you... You guys wouldn't understand!" Bumblebee yelled crossing his arms. Little did he know Sari was outside the medbay listening to all of this.

_He loves me, no wait more like loved me. There's no way he could love me after everything thats happened in the past few weeks. _Sari thought to herself a tear rolled down her face, she wiped it away and started to walk into the medbay before anyone could say anything else. "Sari?" Bumblebee said surprised. "Hi..." She said awkwardly. _So now this is my turn to cheer him up... _Sari thought to herself as she remembered all the times that was Bumblebee's job for her. Optimus and Rachet left the room leaving the two alone. "So..." Bumblebee said breaking the silence. "Bumblebee I don't blame you if you hate me now, after everything i've done to you..." Sari said sadly. "Sari, I'd never hate you... And of anything I should be apologizing to you for all the trouble I caused you..." Bumblebee said. "No Bumblebee, I was being a jerk, and anyway I'm not going to date anymore." Sari's remark made Bumblebee surprised. "You don't have to do that, I promise I wont get upset anymore..." He told her not wanting her to be unhappy because of him. "No, I think I'm going to try what you told me, you know... waiting for the right guy and all." Sari said smiling at Bumblebee a little embarassed. `= She always did like Bumblebee more than a friend, she just never imagined he liked her or that it would ever work out, because of those doubts she started dating. She feared that Bumblebee wouldn't love her back so she went to dating so she could find someone that she may have a chance with. Never did she think the whole time she was hurting Bumblebee and he actually loved her too.

"Hey Bumblebee, do you think you'd be able to go anywhere tomorrow?" Sari asked. "I'll be perfectly up and running tomorrow, so yes I can sneak out. Why?" Bumblebee askeed at her random question. "Well I was curious if you would want to go to the amusment park with me..." Sari said a little embarassed. "Ok!" Bumblebee said, Sari could tell he seemed happy with this. "Ok, I should go home now my dad's waiting for me. I'll see you tomorrow." Sari said and waved goodbye, Bumblebee just waved in return.

************************************************************* Bumblebee got off light with punishment, for a week he couldn't leave the base unless accompanied by Optimus Prime, Prowl, or Rachet. Bulkhead and Sari would only help cause trouble. Litlle did the others know but Bumblebee was already going to break the rules of his punishment by sneaking out to go to the amusment park with Sari. That was one of the many things Bumblebee and Sari had in common they both loved rides, rollercoasters especially.

Bumblebee was about to open the door out of base, but was suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Where you going little buddy?" Bulkhead asked. Bumblebee sighed knowing he'd have to tell him. "I'm going with Sari to the amusment park, and I know what you're thinking and please dont rat me out! I'm going to tell her today... I'm going to tell Sari that I love her, but if you tell anyone that won't happen. This is my only chance." Bumblebee told bulkhead in a plead. "Ok if anyone asks I'll tell them youre going to the bathroom or something." Bulkhead said. "Thank you! I owe you big time." Bumblebee said as he transformed into a car and went to Sari's house.

When he got there Sari and her dad was outside. "Bring her back by 12." He said sternly. Sari face went red "Dad!" She whispered embarassed. "Ok will do." Bumblebee said._ So this a date! _Sari's dad nodded in approval as Sari hopped into Bumblebee. Once she put on her seat belt Bumblebee drove off. "So what do you want to ride first?" Bumblebee asked "Ummm how about the Beast." Sari said. "Ok." Bumblebee said in approval. The Beast was the tallest ride in Detroit and the scariest, but it was somewhat dangerous which made Bumblebee want to ride it more.

Right when they there the two went over to the Beast and got in line, Sari in her robot form which she tended to be in lately. When they finally were about to go on Sari got scared. "Bumblebee you can go on without me I don't really want to go on anymore..." She said pathetically. "No, we waited in line for so long. Don't worry I'll be here and keep you safe." Bumblebee said as he grabbed on to her hand and led her to the ride. As they sat down Bumblebee still held her hand, causing Sari to blush madly. With Bumblebee by her side she started to become relax and ended up loving the ride.

After they rode practically everything they decided to go on the sky line ride. This got Bumblebee nervous, he planned this being the last ride, for it was the most romantic. The sky line slowly brings the riders across the park and back, and usually the view is amazing. That is why Bumblebee decided he would finally make a move on this ride. When they got on the sky line Bumblebee put his arm around Sari the both blushed with this. "Sari, I have something I need to tell you..." Bumblebee said nervously. "I-I like you a lot and you're a really great friends and I hope even if you don't feel the same way that we can be friends, but well what I'm trying to say is... Sari, I love you." Bumblebee continued. "Bee.." Sari said quietly as they looked into eachothers eyes. Slowly Bumblebee brought his face over to Sari's and their lips touched, for what seemed a lifetime. When they seperated they were both blushing crazily. "I love you too Bumblebee." Sari told Bumblebee.

************************************************************* Bumblebee entered the house as quiet as possible, he had already brought Sari home. He felt like he could conquer the world. Bumblebee looked up to see everyone with crossed arms staring at him sternly. "I know I know another week of not going out alone, but right now I really don't care nothing can damper my mood." Bumblebee said as he walked to his room. Everyone just stared in shock, wondering what just happened and surprised Bumblebee punished himself. "Well, Ok then, that was weird." Optimus said. After that everyone went back to their rooms to recharge.


	4. Chapter 4

Bumblebee woke up from his recharge quite early, he was up before anyone else at the base. He sat on the couch and started to watch tv. He was still smiling from last night. _I can't believe it, Sari loves me too! _ Bumblebee thought to himself. He was surprised when Sari walked in the base. "Sari what are you doing here so early." Bumblebee asked. "Sparkplug woke me up and I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to come here." She replied, with a cute smile. Sari walked over to the couch and sat next to Bumblebee. "Can I choose the channel?" She asked him. "Only if you can get it from me." Bumblebee replied playfully. Sari tried to grab the remote but he just held it up in the air out of her reach, so she decided to go for plan B and tackled him to the ground. They play wrestled a little bit, until Bumblebee pinned her to the ground. They slowly brought their faces together but was stopped by the sound of another bot leaving their room. Bumblebee gave Sari an apologetic look as he slowly got up and awkwardly brushed himself off. He reached a hand out to Sari and helped her get up. Right in time too, once they were both standing Prowl walked in the room. Prowl eyed them suspiciously, for these two were never this quiet, grabbed a can of oil and walked back into his room.

Bumblebee sat on the couch followed by Sari. "So they don't know?" Sari asked. "No... I have no clue how they'd take it, knowing them I'd be punished and have to stay in the house for a week or something." Bumblebee said, he actually did make a point. Sari knew that in their teammates eyes this relationship would cause a lot of problems, and wouldn't be approved by anyone on Cybertron. "They're going to have to find out sometime." Sari told the yellow bot. "Yeah I know, I'm hoping that day is when we're spark mates, so they can't do anything about it." Bumblebee said with a little laugh. Sari blushed a little when he mentioned them being spark mates. With this converstation Bumblebee and Sari didn't notice Bulkhead was behind them.

"Hey guys." Bulkhead said, making both Sari and Bumblebee jump. "Guess that day's actually today..." Sari said embarassed. "No, Bulkhead knows. He's the only one I told, and he promised not to tell anyone." Bumblebee reassured her. Bulkhead was kinda upset with the whole Bumblebee and Sari together thing. This would mean both his best friends will want to be alone most of the time and he'll be forgotten. "So whatcha guys up to?" Bulkhead asked a little awkwardly. "Nothing really just watching TV, want to join?" Bumblebee asked the larger green bot. "Sure." He replied as he sat next to Bumblebee. Sari gently layed her head on Bumblebee, as she started to yawn. Bumblebee noticed this and smiled as he watched her slowly drift into sleep.

************************************************************* When night time came everyone decided to play a drinking game, well everyone except Rachet who stayed sober ready to repair anyone who got injured after, and Sari who laughed at the thought and went into her room, not wanting to be around four drunk robots. Everyone had one cup of oil to start the game. (some oil is like alchohol to robots) _This is so going to end badly. _Sari thought to herself as she heard the buzzer to start go off. The game ended after everyone drank 10 cups of oil and who ever was the least drunk won, and of course this was Bulkhead who won. Bumblebee with no surprise was the most drunk. Sari had earplugs in her ears so that she could block out the sound of everyone and went to sleep.

When Sari woke up she decided to check on Bumblebee and see if he was ok. She slowly crept into his room and sat beside his bed. She then poked him till she noticed his blue optics starting to open. Bumblebee slowly got up rubbing his head. "That was such a bad idea..." He said, Sari giggled a little. "I told ya so." She said to him. Bumblebee's optic slowly became wide as he remembered something from last night. "Oh no..." He said in a whisper, Sari looked at him a little confused. "Last night, I hope they don't remember but I told everyone me and you were going out." Bumblebee said his voice still in a whisper. "They probably wont remember." Sari told Bumblebee. Bumblebee just nodded in responce. Bumblebee stood up with Sari, holding hands. They left the room and went to go watch TV, but when they came out of the hallway Rachet, Prowl, and Optimus Prime were waiting for them. "They know..." Bumblebee said to Sari.

Bumblebee was in Optimus' office with Rachet and of course Optimus, while Prowl was in charge of watching Sari. "Bumblebee you know it's frowned upon in Cybertron to be with an organic. So why are you with Sari?" Rachet asked. "It's too late for this conversation, I'm in love with Sari, there's nothing you can do about it." Bumblebee said. "Bumblebee there's a good chance you could go on trial for this!" Rachet told Bumblebee sternly. "I don't care! I love Sari!" Bumblebee yelled, even Prowl and Sari could hear this. Rachet and Bumblebee continued their fight. Optimus on the other hand thought of Elita, how much he loved her and now he can't ever be with her because now she's Blackarachnea. He didn't want someone to have to go through the same pain of not ever being with the person they love. Even if that person was an organic. So he knew his decision. "Stop!" Optimus yelled. "Bumblebee, you can stay with Sari. But when you're on a date someone else must accompany you and Don't do anything stupid." Optimus told Bumblebee. "Yes! I mean umm thanks, boss-bot." Bumblebee said as he left the room.

Sari was waiting for Bumblebee when he came out, he gave her a thumbs up and she ran over to him and hugged him. Bumblebee smiled at this and hugged her back. Suddenly they heard clapping, Bumblebee and Sari seperated from their hug and looked around no one was there. Then a figure jumped down. Bumblebee recognized this person as Blackarachnea. "How touching, too bad I'm going to have to kill you two." Blackarachnea said with an evil grin on her face. "Optimus!" Bumblebee yelled for him to come.

************************************************************* When Bumblebee left Optimus started to think about Elita, the memories of her always ended with guilt as he remembered what ended up happening to her, which turned her into Blackarachnea. Suddenly Optimus heard Bumblebee yell his name. Optimus quickly ran out to find Blackarachnea. he noticed at the same time Rachet, Prowl, and Bulkhead ran out too. "Surround her!" Optimus ordered as they all surrounded Blackarachnea. Bumblebee whispered something to Sari, and Sari ran off. When she came back she had rope. Bulkhead and Prowl held Blackarachnea still while Bumblebee quickly tied her up. "So what do we do now?" Prowl asked Optimus. "She'll be held prisoner, we need answers from her." Optimus replied. Bulkhead took Blackarachnea and brought her to a cell. Optimus entered the room with her closing the door behind him. "We need to talk." He told her.

************************************************************* Bumblebee and Sari were sitting down at the table, Bumblebee had a can of oil, while Sari had a milkshake from Burger bot. "Hey, have you noticed Optimus has been in Blackarachnea's cell a lot to talk to her?" Sari asked. "That's because I think he still likes her from when she used to be Elita, who knows they might actually have a thing going between them now." Bumblebee said with a shrug. Optimus came in he seemed to be on the phone, "Yeah we'll be up to it, ok bye." He said as he hung up. "We are doing an interview in front of the city tomorrow." Optimus told them all. "Great another interview... " Bumblebee said sarcastically. "What's it for this time?" Sari asked a little curious. "It's about us, they'll be asking us questions, which we'll have to answer." Optimus replied he then left to go tell everyone else. "I hate interviews they always try to get into our personal business." Bumblebee said a little annoyed. "I know, but we have to go." Sari replied.

When they were at the interview Optimus was up at the podium, he was going to answer all the questions. "Why have you decided to stay here instead of your home planet?" One person asked. "There may be some threats here so we wanted to stay and keep you safe." Optimus replied. "Is it awkward to have only one girl on the team?" Another asked pointing to Sari. "No, she fits in just fine." Optimus said. "Well is there any attraction to her?" The same person asked. "No, most of us aren't attracted to her." Optimus said eyeing Bumblebee for a momment. "Who is attracted to her?" one reporter asked. "Her boyfriend sitting next to her." Optimus said. This made Bumblebee a little mad because Sari was sitting on the end he was the only one sitting next to her. "See they always get into other people's business." He whispered to Sari. The questions continued for an hour, most of them awkward like "What is an autobot relationship?" or "What mistakes have any of you made?" Most of the reporters where interested in the relationship topic and the lifestyle of autobots. When the interview was over Bumblebee was the first to transform into car form and drove off with Sari. Optimus could tell he was pissed.

When they were back at the base Sari got a call from her dad, she didn't tell him about her and Bumblebee yet so when he found out he was angry and wanted her to come home. When Bumblebee brought her home she was forced inside and her dad decided to have a talk with Bumblebee.

"You keep my daughter safe and dont ever hurt her! I do not want her to come home with babies, or have her come home without her innocence you hear me!" He said sternly to Bumblebee who nodded in responce. After Sari's dad went inside Bumblebee drove back to the base. _That was awkward. _He thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Bumblebee and Sari finally got to the part in their relationship where they weren't afraid to kiss in front of anyone else. This was good for them, but the other autobots found it a little awkward. Optimus was starting to act a little suspicious when anyone brought up him going to see Blackarachnia all the time.

Optimus Prime didn't know how Bumblebee kept his relationship with Sari a secret, it was nearly impossible for Optimus to do. He really loved Blackarachnea, and she loved him too. She even said she would go back to being an autobot for him, but Optimus wasn't sure what his team mates would think. Optimus sat on the couch thinking, he barely noticed Bumblebee sat next to him a little bit after. Optimus was brought back to reality when Bumblebee said "I know you love her." Optimus stared in shock at the yellow bot, one thing he couldn't believe was Bumblebee was being understanding, also he couldn't believe that Bumblebee knew his feelings for Blackarachnea. "I know you love Blackarachnea." Bumblebee repeated. "H-how?" Optimus asked still a bit in shock. "You're acting the same way I did when I was hiding I was with Sari. When ever she's brought up you stutter and act different and you deny that you go to see her a lot. I noticed everytime you come out of her cell you look really happy." Bumblebee answered.

"You know we wont be mad, you know what you're doing, and you know what's best. I think you should let her out of her cell, give her a room, and tell everyone she want's to be a part of our team. Then once she is part of our team you can tell everyone your relationship with her." Bumblebee went on to say, he was actually giving good advice. This was a bit of a surprise since Bumblebee doesn't seem like the type of person to give good advice. "That's actually good advice Bumblebee." Optimus told the yellow bot. "Hehe, yeah I don't like to give advice that much, but you seemed like you needed it." Bumblebee said as he got up and went to his room.

************************************************************* To Bumblebee's surprise Optimus followed his advice and later that day Blackarachnea became a part of the team. Two days later Optimus announced him and Blackarachnea were together, everyone took it well since Blackarachnea already proved she was devoted to the team by helping them when there was a fire at an old apartment building. Optimus and Blackarachnea weren't the only ones who were happy that day, Bumblebee was happy too because Sari was coming back from a trip her dad took her on. Bumblebee guessed it was to get her away from him for a while, for some reason even though Sari and Bumblebee were friends for a long time Sari's dad still didn't trust them fully. Hopefully after the trip he did. Sari told Bumblebee over transmission her dad kept bringing up their relationship and she was trying to warm him up to the idea of them together.

After Sari got back from the airport Bumblebee met up with her and they went to the park sharing everything that's happened over the past week. Sari told Bumblebee that her dad finally trusted them, this was a big relief. Optimus even lightened up on the rules of their relationship letting them go on dates alone now. After a bit they went back to the base to hang out.

Sari was a little surprised that Blackarachnea was out of her cell. "Relax she's part of the team, Optimus and Blackarachnea are even together now." Bumblebee reminded her. Everyone seemed a bit worried even Blackarachnea. "Uh, whats going on?" Bumblebee asked confused. "We had a bit of an encounter, with someone you know... here he left a note." Optimus said handing Bumblebee the note. Bumblebee stood in shock, Sari noticed he mumbled something. "You okay Bee?" Sari asked. "Umm... yeah I'm just gunna go in my room..." He replied quietly as he walked off. "Who was the note from?" Sari asked curious at what made Bumblebee want to be alone all of a sudden. "Wasp, or Waspinator what ever he calls himself now." Optimus said as he told Sari the story of what happened with Bumblebee and Wasp. "Wasp told Bumblebee 'Wasp forgives you but Waspinator never forgives.'" Optimus ended the story with. "That note, was a death threat to Bumblebee. It was a quite graphic note too. Bumblebee probably is scared and that's why he wants to be alone he doesn't want anyone to know that he fears Wasp." Optimus told Sari. "He shouldn't feel like that, I want to be there for him... I think I'm going to try to talk to him." Sari said as she walked of to Bumblebee's door.

Sari knocked on the door "Bumblebee it's me Sari, can you let me in?" Sari asked there was only quiet. "Bumblebee I'm coming in." She said as she opened the door. When she was in his room she saw him laying down on his bed, his face in his pillow. "Bumblebee I know what's going on, and I'm here for you." Sari said to the yellow bot. "Why does everything always happen to me!" Bumblebee said his voice muffled by the pillow but Sari could make the words out. "You don't have to worry Bee, we'll all be here if Wasp tries to attack you and we'll all help you. Wasp wont get you." Sari told him. "I'm going to call my dad and ask him if I can stay the night." Sari said as she took out her phone. "You don't have to." Bumblebee said to her. "I know, but right now you need me." She said. He sat up facing Sari. "Thank you." Bumblebee said as he kissed Sari.

Later on Sari and Bumblebee came out of his room. Sari seemed to have successfully cheered Bumblebee up. They sat down at the table with the others. Sari noticed they were like a large family. Blackarachnea came in with some type of robot food, Sari didn't quite know what it was but she still ate it. Sari actually found it delicious, which was surprising to her since she has never ate the same food the autobots ate. "Hey Sari me and Optimus were talking and came up with the idea that you and Blackarachnea should hang out. It would be good for you to hang out with another femme bot for once." Bumblebee told Sari after they ate. "Yeah that would be fun." Sari said knowing that she kinda wanted another girl around to talk to. "Ok Sari, we should go walk around the city, shop and stuff." Blackarachnea said, Sari knew this would probably be the first time going around the city. "How much do you wanna bet we'll end up being the main subject?" Bumblebee whispered to Optimus who just shrugged.

When Rachet walked off after eating Optimus quickly whispered to everyone "By the way, Rachet's girlfriend Arcee is going to be coming soon, when she comes Rachet is going to ask her if she'll be his spark mate." Everyone gasped at this, having a spark mate is a very important thing. "Wait! Rachet has a girlfriend?" Bumblebee said surprised. "Why did I not get informed on this!" Bumblebee continued. "You were too busy making out with Sari probably..." Prowl said sarcastically while everyone laughed, except Bumblebee who looked irritated as well as embarrassed and Sari who was blushing. "Well it is true Bumblebee." Optimus said to embarrassed Bumblebee. "Can we get onto another topic that doesn't involve my love life with Sari!" Bumblebee said annoyed. "Well I think, and pray, we covered all of it." Optimus said eyeing Bumblebee suspiciously.

"So, um what happened when you met up with Wasp?" Bumblebee asked changing the subject. Optimus still eyed Bumblebee _I pray he didn't do what I think he did. _Optimus thought to himself, but shook off the thought _He wouldn't do something like that. _When Optimus went back to reality Prowl was finishing telling Bumblebee what happened with Wasp. Optimus had a feeling Wasp wasn't going to strike immediatly and wanted to wait, making Bumblebee scared out of his wits for the day when he would attack. He felt bad for the yellow bot, lately Bumblebee had everything bad happen to him.

Bumblebee at first seemed a bit scared but relaxed when Sari grabbed his hand to show she was there for him. He really loved Sari. "Hey Bee, how bout we watch a movie." Sari said smiling at him. "Ok, I just got Insidious want to watch it?" Bumblebee asked. "Sure, but I'm sleeping in your room tonight, I get scared easily." Sari replied, Bumblebee laughed a little at this. "Ok." He said as he turned on the TV and put in the movie. The whole movie Sari held onto Bumblebee's hand, and at scary momments would hold on to Bumblebee's arm. Once the movie was over Bumblebee and Sari went to his room. Sari layed down with Bumblebee and rested her head on his and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Sari was woken up by Blackarachnea, who was shaking her arm and whispering her name. Sari opened her eyes realizing she was still in Bumblebee's room. "Go get dressed so we can go out to the city." Blackarachnea said as she left the room. Sari got up and went to her room to get dressed when she exited Sari found Blackarachnea waiting for her. "Ok, let's go I want to show you some of my favorite stores." Sari said as they left.

After a couple hours of shopping Sari and Blackarachnea went somewhere to the park. Sari somewhat felt as if Blackarachnea was a mother figure to her, and Blackarachnea looked at her like a daughter. The same way Optimus looks at Bumblebee like a son. "So how are you and Bumblebee?" Blackarachnea asked. Sari blushed at this question. "Great, I really love him. We're actually planning on going on a date soon. My dad still is warming up to Bumblebee being part of the family." Sari said. "How are you and Optimus?" Sari asked with a grin on her face. "Good, I actually think I want to be his spark mate... I just hope he asks me." Blackarachnea told Sari. "I think he will." Sari said.

Bumblebee and Optimus were at the base talking. "You're going to do what!" Bumblebee asked surprisingly. "I'm going to ask her to be my spark mate." Optimus said. Bumblebee just stared in shock. "Wow. Looks like me and Sari will be the only couple who aren't going to be spark mates." Bumblebee said. "Yeah and I hope you keep it that way." Optimus said sternly. Bumblebee laughed at this which only made Optimus look at him more sternly. "Don't worry boss-bot, It'll most likely be a long time for that to happen." Bumblebee said reassuring Optimus. "Well good luck with asking Blackarachnea to be your spark mate, are you going to ask her when her and Sari come back, if so me and Sari can go in my room or something so youi and Blackarachnea are alone." Bumblebee said. "Ok." Optimus said right as Sari and Blackarachnea came in.

"Hey Sari, come on lets go in my room." Bumblebee said as he grabbed Sari's hand and ran to his room. "Well he seems a little frisky." Blackarachnea said, Optimus laughed at this awkwardly. "Umm Blackarachnea I want to ask you something..." Optimus said. "Well ummm..." He said awkwardly his spark beating a mile a minute. "Yes?" Blackarachnea asked "Ummmmm never mind..." Optimus said giving up knowing he couldn't ask her. He started to walk away but was stopped as he heard Bumblebee's door slammed. "Are you kidding me?" Bumblebee yelled he started to push Optimus towards Blackarachnea. "I can't do it." Optimus whispered to Bumblebee. "It's either you do it, or I do it for you!" Bumblebee whispered sternly. "I'm not going to do it." Optimus told the yellow bot in a whisper doubting he would really ask Blackarachnea for Optimus. "Fine, Ok what Boss-bot here is trying to ask you is will you be his spark mate? He almost overheated trying to ask you." Bumblebee said to Blackarachnea who stared in shock. "I told you I'd do it if you wouldn't." Bumblebee said to Optimus as he walked back into his room.

"Well it wasn't how I ever imagined you to ask it but YES!" Blackarachnea said happily. "Really?" Optimus asked shocked. "Yes optimus I would love to be your spark mate." Blackarachnea replied as they kissed. They didn't know it but Bumblebee and Sari were watching them through a crack in Bumblebee's door. "Man he was a wreck!" Bumblebee said. "Well you would probably be really nervous if you asked me to be your spark mate." Sari said. Bumblebee blushed at the thought of them being spark mates. "I'd get over my nervousness, I learned the hard way it's bad to wait just because you're nervous." Bumblebee said, implying the time when he was too nervous to tell Sari his feelings, and because he waited Sari thought he didn't like her the same way she liked him so she started dating. "So should we stay in here or go out there and celebrate with them?" Sari asked. "I vote stay in here." Bumblebee said Sari nodded in agreement.  
>Later on Sari and Bumblebee came out of his room, Bumblebee looked a little worried and Sari looked a bit sick. "If you want I can bring you to your house, your dad probably has medicine to make you feel better." Bumblebee said to Sari. "No, I want to stay here with you." Sari said weakly. "Sari, I'm bringing you to your house. You look really sick, your dad can help. I'll even stay for a bit." Bumblebee said as he transformed into car mode. Sari slowly got in as Bumblebee drove off, making sure not to go fast so Sari wouldn't get even worse. When he got to Sari's house he brought her inside. Him and her dad helped Sari get into bed. After a little while Bumblebee left, Sari noticed he was acting a bit weird the whole time.<p>

Bumblebee started to think about all the times he was in the med bay, and read some of Rachet's books about different types of sickness, as he drove a sick Sari to her house. He realized she was a bit moody, and had a slightly larger Sari threw up on the way to her house Bumblebee realized what was wrong with her. He decided not to tell her yet, for Bumblebee still had to process it all. The whole time Bumblebee was with Sari at her house he was trying to come to terms with her 'illness'. When Sari drifted into sleep Bumblebee left, and instead of driving back to the base he decided to walk. He knew it would take a while but he needed a long time to think. Bumblebee was surprised he could tell so quickly what was wrong with Sari, it was a combination of his spark telling him and his knowledge on the 'illness' that helped him figure it out. Bumblebee couldn't believe it but Sari was carrying his sparkling.

Bumblebee realized he could've avoided it. If he had only remembered what Optimus had told him at the time he fell into temptation none of this would've happened. Bumblebee realized that finding ways he could've avoided it wouldn't help. He had to find a way to tell Sari, not to mention the rest of the crew. Bumblebee remembered the date, he could tell her at the date they were planning to go on tomorrow, that is if she feels up to it. He wasn't that sure how he would explain to her that she was carrying but he knew somehow he'd do it. Bumblebee noticed he was already at the base, he entered and walked to his room before anyone could ask any questions, he knew all of them would lead back to what was wrong with Sari. Once he went in his room he layed on his berth or bed as Sari called it, covered his face with a pillow, groaned, and went into recharge.

When Bumblebee woke the next day he was getting a transmission from Sari "Hey Bee sorry bout yesterday, now I feel better though. Are we still on for our date?" She asked. "It's ok, and yeah." Bumblebee replied, as he got up and left his room. "Want me to pick you up now?" He asked. "Well I might be a little while." Sari told the bot in transmission. "I'll wait at your house then." Bumblebee said as he transformed into vehicle mode and drove to her house. When he got there Sari was still getting ready so Bumblebee and Proffesor Sumdac had a chat, he finally accepted him. _Too bad that wont last long... _Bumblebee thought to himself knowing that when Proffesor Sumdac found out Bumblebee would loose his trust.

Sari came downstairs looking stunning, like always. Her and Bumblebee left the house and went to get something to eat at a restaraunt. They walked around the city after for a while and went in some stores. Bumblebee bought Sari a necklace that she wanted for a while, he loved the look of surprise and love on her face when he gave it to her. By the time they went to the park, their last destination, it was already late. Bumblebee knew he would have to tell her now. Bumblebee was laying down and Sari layed next to him, her head on his chest. "Sari, there's something really important we have to discuss." Bumblebee said, Sari could tell Bumblebee was upset. "What is it Bee?" Sari asked as she sat up. "Well I found out what is wrong with you, but you're not going to like it." Bumblebee said sitting up too. "Go on..." Sari said practically asking him to continue. "You're carrying..." He said quietly but loud enough for Sari to hear. "W-what?" Sari said not believing what he was saying. "I realized all of the signs you're moody, you're appetite has been growing, you threw up, and today you feel perfectly fine. Like you weren't sick yesterday. These are all signs. I know this because I read a book before that told what would happen if you were carrying." Bumblebee said, Sari started to realize he was right these were all signs and she's a week late on her 'monthly gift' Sari started to have a little of a panic attack. "Oh my gosh, I'm carrying. Bumblebee what are we going to do. We shouldn't have even done any of that stuff! We're too young to be parents!" Sari said quietly but in shock. Bumblebee realized how much she was freaking out and put an arm around her. "Don't worry Sari, I don't know how but some way we'll figure this out." Bumblebee said reassuring her.


	7. Chapter 7

Sari stayed the night at the base with Bumblebee. She needed him for comfort since she just found out she was carrying his sparkling. When she woke up Bumblebee was watching her as he layed next to her. Sari smiled as she caught his opitcs blushing a bit. "Sari, I love you." Bumblebee told her. "I love you too Bee." Sari said as she kissed him. Bumblebee stood up and stretched his hand to help up Sari. Bumblebee left the room and was joined by Sari after she got dressed, Sari sat at the table as Bumblebee got something for them to eat. He came back with a bowl filled with energon cubes, at least that's what Sari thought they were called. Sari and Bumblebee ate silently, both not wanting to bring up the sparkling.

"Wow, you two are actually quiet for once." Rachet said as he walked in the room. "Sari, I think we should tell Rachet." Bumblebee whispered. "What!" Sari whispered back in surprise. "I know Rachet would respect that we don't want anyone to know yet, and anyway you'll need someone to make sure everything is ok, and you're carrying smoothly." Bumblebee told Sari in a whisper. "Ok, you're right." Sari replied. "Rachet, theres something we need to talk to you about." Bumblebee said towards the red and white bot. He walked over to the table and sat down with them. "Ok what is it?" Rachet asked. "Well, ummm... It's about Sari, she's carrying." Bumblebee said awkwardly. "WHAT!" Rachet yelled. "Shhh. We don't want anyone else to know yet." Bumblebee said. "Fine, it's not my job to tell them anyway. Sari I want you in the med bay I'm going to do a check up on the sparkling. Bumblebee I want you in there too, you need to be there for." Rachet said as he got up and head towards the med bay followed by Sari and Bumblebee.

Rachet finally finished the check up, after at least an hour. "Everythings going good so far, now Sari you are to now stay out of battles and no more messing around with your little stunts with Bumblebee. As for you Bumblebee protect her with all costs, tell me if she gets sick or anything seems wrong, and no more speeding around if she's in the car." Rachet said as he dismissed the two. Bumblebee grabbed Sari's hand as they sat down on the couch. "So, this is really happening..." Bumblebee said in disbelief. "Yeah, I guess it is." Sari replied. _I guess it's now or never. _Bumblebee thought nervous with the thought of asking Sari to be his sparkmate, but he knew it had to be done. "Sari, I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life, and given the circumstances I think it's time. I guess what I'm saying is, Sari Sumdac will you be my spark mate?" Bumblebee asked Sari could tell he was nervous because his voice cracked a little. Sari couldn't believe it everything was happening so fast. It seemed like just a day ago they started going out and now she found out they're going to be parents and she's being asked to be Bumblebee's spark mate. Though Sari knew everything was happening to fast, her answer was already made up. "Yes, Bumblebee. I'll be your spark mate." Sari said tears in her eyes. Bumblebee leaned towards her and kissed her.

Optimus walked in the room "Whats this kiss for?" He asked questioning the young couple. "No reason!" Bumblebee said as him and Sari quickly seperated from the kiss. "So when we tell them about the sparkling are we going to tell them that we're spark mates?" Sari asked in a whisper so only Bumblebee could hear. "Yup that's the plan." Bumblebee replied. "Blackarachnea and I will be going out today, so if you guys need me you'll have to use your transmission." Optimus said as Blackarachnea came out and grabbed his hand. "Ok boss-bot see you later." Bumblebee said as Optimus and Blackarachnea left the base. Bumblebee and Sari heard a ring tone going off, Sari took out her phone realizing that's where the sound was coming from and answered it. "Hello... Yes... Ok Dad I'll be there soon." Sari said into the phone and hung up. "I have to go home my dad wants me to meet someone." Sari said. "Ok, I'll drive you." Bumblebee said as he transformed into car mode and Sari got in. Sari noticed that he actually listened to Rachet and wasn't going fast, which surprised her. When they finally got there Bumblebee said goodbye and went back to the base.

Later that night Bumblebee went to his room early, he had a nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen. Bumblebee heard the door to the base open, he suspected it was Blackarachnea and Optimus Prime that entered the base. He peeked through his door but saw no one there, he let his curiousity get the best of him and went out of his room to see what was going on. "Optimus?" Bumblebee asked waiting for a responce, but no one answered. "Blackarachnia?" He asked again hoping someone would answer but again there was no answer. Bumblebee was now in the kitchen still searching for who entered the house. "Sari?" Bumblebee asked in a panic as no one answered. He turned around just to face his intruder. "WASP!" He yelled in disbelief. Out of all the times for the green mutant to come he chooses the one day no one else is around.

********************************************************** Optimus was with Blackarachnea at the park, they just had a wonderful day together, and it seemed nothing could ruin it. That was until Optimus got a transmission from Bumblebee. "Boss-bot, there's a problem! Wasp is at the base, come as soon as possible I don't think I can fight him much longer!" Bumblebee said frantically. Optimus just hoped everything was ok.

Back at the base Bumblebee was still fighting Wasp, mostly dodging everything Wasp did. He was starting to get tired of this, they were fighting for 3 hours already. Wasp noticed Bumblebee was getting tired and took this as the perfect opportunity to step up his game and attack. Next thing Bumblebee knew he was on the ground, and his face plate hurt. Bumblebee guessed that Wasp must have punched him. Wasp came over and shot Bumblebee with an energy blast, which left Bumblebee in stasis mode. Wasp knew Bumblebee called his fellow team mates and they would be there soon but instead of running off he found Bumblebee's room and hid in his closet, where Bumblebeee kept his games, and decided to finish Bumblebee off when he went to recharge.

Optimus and the others, which he told what occured, walked into the base to find Bumblebee on the floor in stasis mode. Rachet walked over and examined him. "Not a lot of damage, he just needs a good recharge." Rachet said, "I think he wont have to stay in the med bay so we can just bring him to his room." With that Rachet had Bulkhead and Prowl take Bumblebee to his room, little did anyone know they were falling into Wasp's trap. When everyone went to their rooms to recharge Wasp exited the closet to destroy Bumblebee once and for all. Wasp opened up Bumblebee's spark chamber, deciding that would be the quickest and quietest way to kill the yellow bot. Right when Wasp was about to shoot Bumblebee's spark, Bumblebee woke up from stasis mode. "Wasp!" Bumblebee said as he quickly stood up before Wasp could do anything. Bumblebee realized one of them wouldn't be online to see tomorrow, and that this was going to be a fight to the death.

Bumblebee got his stingers ready as Wasp got his energy blast ready. Bumblebee knew it was against his policy to kill other autobots, but now it was his only option if he wanted to be online, be there for Sari and the sparkling, and be able to still fight with his team mates saving others. He had to beat Wasp. Like Bulkhead once said, Wasp was never a good bot. Bumblebee knew he had to do this alone, no one else could help. This was his job to complete. "Only one bot will leave this room online." Bumblebee said with teeth gritted.


	8. Chapter 8

The base was filled with silent darkness, as everyone recharged. Everyone except one bot, who slowly dragged a lifless body into the hallway. "I did it." The bot yelled waking up the other bots in the house. "He's dead, I killed him." The bot continued in a shaky voice. Everyone ran out of their rooms afraid of what they would find. There, standing in front of them was the young yellow bot they call Bumblebee holding onto to the lifless shell of Wasp by the arm.

"Bumblebee?" Optimus asked in desbelief. "I had to do it, he was going to kill me." Bumblebee continued. Bumblebee was covered in dents and looked somewhat crazed, but anyone who was put in his place right now would. "I-I'm sorry..." Bumblebee said weakly as he collapsed on the floor. "Rachet take Bumblebee to the med bay. Bulkhead help me get Wasp out of here." Optimus ordered. "Prowl, I think you should contact Sari. Tell her what we know." Rachet said, knowing that now since Sari's carrying, she has a right to know everything that happens to Bumblebee. "Got it." Prowl replied. Rachet took Bumblebee and brought him to the med bay. Only 10 minutes later Sari came to the base and ran to the med bay.

"Is he ok?" Sari asked tears in her eyes. "He seems ok, just have a few repairs I have to complete." Rachet replied. "I know it's not my business, but how are you planning to tell everyone that you're carrying?" Rachet asked changing the subject. "I don't know, we're planning to tell everyone the day after my birthday, since I'm going to be with my dad all of my birthday. I guess we're just going to drop the bomb that I'm carrying." Sari said in a quiet voice so only Rachet could hear. Rachet nodded in responce and started working on repairs. "So, Wasp is dead?" Sari asked after a while of silence. "Yes, Bumblebee killed him." Rachet replied flatlly. He was surprised, that the young yellow bot killed Wasp on his own, without even waking anyone up. Sari sat down and watched Rachet work, this was the first time Rachet ever let anyone watch him work on a patient. After a good amount of time Rachet stopped working on Bumblebee, Sari noticed this and walked over to where Bumblebe laid. "He's fixed, just give him some time to wake up from stasis mode." Rachet told Sari.

**********************************************************Lugnut was walking to enter the command center where megatron. Blitzwing followed babbling nonsense to himself. When they entered the command center of the ship Megatron was waiting for them. "Have you found a weakness in the pathetic autobots who made their home on Earth?" Megatron asked. "Yes, mighty Megatron. We have found one of the autobots is carrying, and her spark mate is your son." Lugnut said as he bowed to Megatron. "Finally I can meet my son once again. We'll attack the autobot carrying. Then once the autobots are distracted, one of us can get the All Spark." Megatron said as he started to laugh. "Lugnut Blitzwing, set the ships quardinates to where the Bumblebee is, we want to get there as fast as possible." Megatron ordered.

********************************************************** Sari was relieved when Bumblebee opened his optics. "Bumblebee! You're alive." Sari said happily as she hugged him. Bumblebee just stared at the ground. "I killed an autobot." Bumblebee mumbled, but Sari still made out the words though she think she wasn't supposed to. "Bumblebee, he was going to kill you! You had to do it." Sari said told Bumblebee. "Yeah, you're right." Bumblebee said, but Sari wan't sure if he was really reassured. "I'm sorry you had to come down here so late," Bumblebee said but was cut off by Sari "Bumblebee, it's ok. And I didn't have to come here, I wanted to." She said as she kissed him. Bumblebee got up and left the med bay with Sari.

"Bumblebee, so exactly what happened, with Wasp and all?" Bulkhead asked when the couple entered the room. "Well, I was in my room and heard the door open, I looked to see who entered the house but saw no one there. I started to search the house and when I turned around Wasp was there. We fought for a while, I didn't get the chance to call Optimus on transmission till about 3 hours into the fight. I was starting to get tired and Wasp used that as a chance to attack, he punched me to the ground and shot me. I went into stasis mode. When I woke up Wasp was going to shoot an energy blast at my spark. I quickly got up befor he could do anything. I knew that I'd be offline if I didn't do anything, but if Wasp only went to jail he would come back for me. He had to be stopped once and for all. We fought for a while and when I finally got the chance I killed him..." Bumblebee said, everyone could tell it wasn't a good topic to bring up as the noticed Bumblebee felt upset about the whole thing. "Bumblebee, how about we go to the park or something?" Sari asked, knowing it would be good for him to get a breather. "Ok, but can we walk there." Bumblebee said, Sari nodded.

Sari and Bumblebee walked in silence for a bit, both unsure what to say. "Bumblebee, you know you had to do it. It was the only way for you to live. And if you went offline, I'm not sure what I'd do without you. But I'm sure that our sparkling needs a father." Sari said. "Yeah, I know. I just feel bad. If it wasn't for me none of this would've happened to Wasp. On the other hand though, we'd have another sentinal prime." Bumblebee laughed a little at this. "There's the Bumblebee I know." Sari said with a smile on her face. "Bumblebee remember no matter what I'll love you." She told him. "And no matter what I'll love you." Bumblebee said with a smile on his face. Bumblebee looked forward and the smile was wiped right off and was replaced with shock and anger, Sari was confused at first but as she looked forward she discovered what made Bumblebee shocked and angry. "Megatron?" Bumblebee said in disbelief.

Megatron suddenly picked up Sari, no matter how fast Bumblebee was he couldn't stop it. "Put her down Megatron!" Bumblebee yelled with complete rage. "I don't move my child, or your spark mate gets it." Megatron said. "Your child?" Bumblebee asked angrily. "Don't you remember my son, where your loyalty was born?" Megatron asked a smirk on his face. Bumblebee suddenly remembered when he was a sparkling. He forgot about it from blocking the memory out for so long.

********************************************************** *60 years ago

Bumblebee opened his optics for the first time, to see his mother and father watching him. "Oh, Megatron looked, he opened his optics!" his mother squeled excitedly. His father Megatron gave a half hearted smile to his mother. "Slipstream, I'm sorry but I have to go, maybe I'll see you two when I come back in five years." His father Megatron said as he left.

*5 Years later

Bumblebee hated this, he didn't like the ways of the Decepticons. All they wanted to do was destroy. Bumblebee didn't want to do that, Bumblebee wanted to be respected for good deeds, not for killing others. That's when he saw a black bot, an autobot. Bumblebee already strayed way to far from the other decepticons, and the black bot noticed. He walked towards Bumblebee. "What are you doing straying so far from home?" The black bot asked. "That's not my home, all they do is destroy... I want to help save people not kill them." Bumblebee said, the black bot stared at him in deep thought. "Ok, I'm Blackbird. I'll keep you safe just come with me." Blackbird said as he started to walk off Bumblebee followed. He was so excited, he was going to be an autobot.

One year later Blackbird came back to the house, he seemed a little freaked. "Bumblebee I want you to go hide in a closet and don't come out. We don't have any time for questions." Blackbird said, though Bumblebee was curious he obeyed Blackbird. When Bumblebee came out of hiding a day later he found Blackbird dead. "Decepticon..." He thought knowing that they must have came looking for him.

********************************************************** "Bumblebee!" Sari screamed snapping Bumblebee out of his flashback. "Megatron put her down!" Bumblebee yelled once again. "Be careful what you wish for my son." Megatron said with a smirk as he let go of Sari. "SARI!" Bumblebee said as he raced towards where Sari was going to land. But he was too late, and Sari fell to the ground. Megatron left with a laugh. "Bastard!" Bumblebee screamed to Megatron. He turned back to Sari. "Sari are you ok?" Bumblebee asked. "I don't know..." Sari said weakly as she groaned in pain. "I'll take you to Rachet, everything is going to be ok." Bumblebee said, only one thing on his mind, the health of Sari and the sparkling.


	9. Chapter 9

"I told you to protect her!" Rachet yelled at the nervous yellow bot as he put Sari on the med bay bed. "I tried!" Bumblebee yelled, you could tell by his voice he was scared. "You didn't try hard enough!" Rachet told the bot in anger. "Rachet...it's not his fault." Sari said weakly. Rachet quieted down. Everyone was watching the fight between Rachet and Bumblebee. "Are they ok?" Bumblebee asked sounding upset. "I don't know I'm going to have to do a few scans and tests." Rachet said with sympathy. "I think you should go out there tell everyone, but I cant have anyone in here." Rachet told Bumblebee so only he could hear as they looked at the confused faces of their team mates. Bumblebee slowly walked over to the group, "Sari's carrying..." Bumblebee mumbled. Eveyone stood in shock. "And because of me, our sparkling might be offline..." Bumblebee said with sadness. "Bumblebee, you, it's, uh it's not your fault." Optimus said speaking up for everyone. "Only if I didn't freeze up after Megatron talked to me..." Bumblebee started to say but was cut off by Prowl "She still could've got hurt, maybe even worse, you'll never know. You shouldn't fret about it, everythings probably fine." Bumblebee still didn't look reassured. "What did Megatron talk to you about?" Optimus asked, not sure what their enemy was up to. "Nothing... it was nothing..." Bumblebee said not wanting to talk about Megatron. His father.

It fell silent for a while, no one wanted to talk about the sparkling in case it didn't survive the fall. The silence was broken by Rachet opening the door. Rachet motioned Bumblebee to come into the med bay. "Is she ok?" Bumblebee asked, as he walked next to Sari who was on one of the beds in the med bay. "Yes, she's fine." Rachet answered, knowing Bumblebee's next question Rachet continued "And yes, the sparklings are ok too." Bumblebee smiled but then caught on and looked shocked. "Wait, sparklings. Like plural. More than one!" Bumblebee asked Rachet just nodded. Sari woke up just in time to see Bumblebee faint and fall to the floor with a THUD. Everyone outside heard too and ran into the med bay to see Bumblebee on the floor. "Rachet nothing bad happened right?" Optimus asked a little scared to ask. "Yes, the bot just passed out from finding out theres more than one sparkling." Rachet said reassuring the others.

"Prowl, Bulkhead come with me we're going on patrol." Optimus said. "Tell me when Bumblebee wakes up, if we find Megatron we'll need him." He told Rachet. The three then transformed and left the base. "What did I miss?" Sari asked confused. "You're carrying more than one sparkling." Rachet told her. "Really... wow." Sari said, she seemed more happy than overwhelmed. There was a momment of silence, until Sari decided to speak. "Rachet I don't think it would be wise if Bumblebee helped fight Megatron." She told the med bot who gave her a confused glance. "He almost killed our sparklings." Sari reminded Rachet.

***********************************************************Optimus stood in shock, him Prowl and Bulkhead found Megatron. They also found Megatron took the All Spark. "You have a choice, you let me have the All Spark, or let me have my son you autobots took away from me." Megatron said. "Who are you talking about?" Optimus asked, confused on who would be a decepticon and not tell them. "So, Bumblebee hasn't told you where he originally came from, no surprise he lies. Since he is my son." Megatron said with a laugh. "You have two weeks to decide which you'll give up, the All Spark, or your team mate as well as my son Bumblebee." Megatron said as he left the alley.

"That damn-" Optimus started to say reffering to Bumblebee, but was cut off by prowl "Optimus! He's still part of the team. He's never betrayed us before." He said Optimus still looked angry. "Okay you know what, this team is officially going to be like one big family! We tell eachother everything and work together! And when we get back to the house we're having a family meeting." Opimus ordered as he transformed and went back to the base. "Well, this has been a crazy day." Bulkhead said to Prowl. Prowl scoffed and then said "Mostly because of the troublemaker..." Bulkhead laughed at this knowing he was talking about Bumblebee. The two transformed and head to catch up to Optimus.

Back at the base Bumblebee opened up his optics, at first unsure why he was on one of the beds in the med bay, but then remembered that he fainted when he found out him and Sari were having more than one sparkling. Bumblebee noticed an unfamiliar face in the med bay next to Rachet. "Umm, who's she?" He asked pointing to the femme. "That's Rachet's girlfriend, Arcee." Sari answered. "She got here in the time you were knocked out." Rachet said. "You still didn't tell me what happened to them." Arcee said to Rachet who sighed. "You'll find out soon enough." Rachet said. That's when they heard the door slam open. "Family meeting in the dinning room!" Optimus yelled angrily. "Uhh, I guess we're all family." Bumblebee said awkwardly. When Bumblebee entered the dinning room he noticed Optimus looked pissed.

Everyone sat down at the table, all in silence looking around confused on what this was about. "From now on we are going to be like a family. No more secrets. So any one want to share anything?" Optimus asked. Sari was the first to speak up. "Some of you may already know this, but I'm carrying Bumblebee's sparkling." Bumblebee blushed at this. "Me and Sari are spark mates..." Bumblebee said kinda awkwardly. Before Optimus could question Bumblebee Rachet spoke up. "Me and Arcee became spark mates today." "Prowls gay." Bulkhead said, Prowl shot a death glare at Bulkhead. "You're supposed to tell things about yourself not other people, and besides how'd you find that out." Prowl asked angrily. "I saw you and Jazz." Bulkhead said as Prowl looked embarrassed. "So that's why you act more like a femme bot." Bumblebee said with a chuckle but was elbowed by Sari. "Well why don't you tell everyone about what you're hiding?" Prow said with a grin on his face. "Fine you got me I was the one who toilet papered your tree." Bumblebee said. "Wait you did what?" Prowl asked. "Nothing!" Bumblebee said awkwardly. Now Optimus joined in, trying to get Bumblebee to tell them about his heritage. "No how about something you've been hiding from your past, something you've been hiding for almost your whole life." Optimus said angrily. Bumblebee realized what they were talking about and knew it was time for them to know.

"Megatron is my dad... Slipstream is my mom... I wasn't born an autobot. I am fully a decepticon, but I switched sides when I was 5 years old" Bumblebee said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear. There was gasps around the whole room and it fell silent. "Bumblebee, you really should have told us earlier. Tomorrow me, you, Sari, and Rachet have to have a chat about everything that is going on. But Megatron got the All Spark and he said we had to choose. Either let him have you or the All Spark." Optimus stopped letting everyone gasp and whisper for a bit, once it fell back to silence Optimus began to speak again. "From now on every week we will have these meetings, we can't keep secrets from each other especially if it's important. Everyone you can go about your own night now, the meeting is over." Optimus said everyone got up from the table and walked away. Bumblebee started to walk away deep in thought, Sari walked over to him, following into his room. Which wasn't a surprise since they slept together for a while now. "Bee, it's ok. I still love you. No one's mad. It's not your fault you were born on the wrong side. Of anything it makes you more loyal to autobots, that you'd give up everything just to do good for others." Sari told him. "I doubt that, what if they decide to give me to Megatron. I'll never see you or the sparklings." Bumblebee said, Sari looked Bumblebee in the eyes. "I'll go with you then." She said. "No, I won't let you. The autobots will keep you safe." Bumblebee said. Sari looked upset with this but knew it was true. Optimus was listening from in the hallway and said "Don't worry, we're making a plan to get the All Spark back, we wont give you to Megatron, son or not." Optimus said so Bumblebee and Sari could hear. "Thanks boss-bot." Bumblebee said on the other side of the door.

"See everything will be ok." Sari said as she kissed Bumblebee. "Three months along." She whispered in Bumblebee's ear reffering to the sparklings. "I don't think I'm ready to be a parent." Bumblebee said upset. "I know, I'm not either but we're going to have to do it. Who knows it might be fun and think how happy it'll be to see our sparklings grow up." Sari said, Bumblebee smiled at this. "Yeah." He replied. "Hey how about we make your room a nursery and this room ours." Bumblebee had a giant room so space wouldn't be a problem. "Ok sounds great. Tomorrow we can move stuff into your room, and get stuff for the nursery. Oh as well as clean your room out." Sari said looking around noticing it was a little messy. Bumblebee laughed a little and nodded in agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

"So Rachet, umm how many sparklings is Sari carrying?" Bumblebee asked the med bot. "Why are you asking me this?" Rachet asked. "Today me and Sari are getting cribs and things for them." Bumblebee replied. "So how many 2?" asked the yellow bot, Rachet shook his head. "3?" Bumblebee asked, the med bot still shook his head. "4?" Bumblebee asked starting to get scared, Rachet shook his head again. "5?" Bumblebee said starting to panic. Rachet gave a slight nod. "Now I feel like I'm going to faint again." Bumblebee said as he started to wobble. "Knew I shouldn't have told you." Rachet said eyeing the young bot. "No, I'm ok. I'll be fine." Bumblebee said. Bumblebee slowly went out of his med bay to meet up with Sari. "5... 5 sparklings! We just had to do it didn't we!" Bumblebee said angry at himself. "Wait. 5 s-sparklings. Oh my gosh." Sari said overwhelmed. After a while Bumblebee let out a sigh "Ok, lets go." He said as he transformed into a car and Sari hoped in and they left to go shopping.

Optimus and Blackarachnia walked out of their room holding hands. Optimus still couldn't believe everything that happened last night, especially finding out Bumblebee was a decepticon and Megatron's son. Not only that, but Bumblebee was having sparklings with Sari. Primus knows if they told Sari's dad yet. Proffesor Sumdac probably wouldn't be to happy with his daughter having kids with a giant alien robot. He'd probably try to offline Bumblebee, which under the circumstances Optimus wouldn't object to, the kid has to be responsible for his actions.

Optimus suddenly started to realie how much his team effects him. They were somewhat like a family, dissfunctional though but still a family. Everyone effects eachother. And now everything seemed to be falling apart.

Optimus sat down at the table while Blackarachnia got them some food. "I've been thinking Optimus." Blackarachnia said as she came back in the room with their food. "How would you feel about sparklings running around the base?" Blackarachnia said sitting down. "Ugh, it's going to be restless now with the sparklings but I think Bumblebee and Sari can handle it enough so we don't have to worry." Optimus said. "No, I mean how would you feel about me and you having sparklings?" Blackarachnia said. "Oh, uh. I don't know, umm we already are going to be having 5 sparklings running around the hous thanks to Bumblebee, don't you think another sparkling will be just too much?" Optimus said. Blackarachnia sighed. "I never said we couldn't, I just don't think it would be such a good idea at the momment." Optimus told Blackarachnia. Blackarachnia got up, and angrily walked back to her and Optimus' room.

"Blackarachnia!" Optimus said with a sigh. After Optimus finished eating he went over to the med bay where Rachet was. "Rachet, have you finished finding out how to change Blackarachnia back to Elita 1?" Optimus asked. "Just about." Rachet said. "You should get Blackarachnia in here." He continued. "I think the last person who should do that is me." Optimus said. "Got in a fight there didn't you prime?" Rachet asked. "Yeah, she wanted to have a sparkling." Optimus said. "Well it was only a matter of time before you would discuss this, all femme bots want to have sparklings at some point." Rachet told Optimus. "I'll go get Blackarachnia." Rachet said as he left the med bay. Optimus sighed, he knew one day he did want sparklings but he didn't want sparklings any time soon, and Blackarachnia did.

Blackarachnia and Rachet came in. "So you finally finished this thing." Blackarachnia said to Rachet. "Took a while but now after this you'll be back to being Elita 1." Rachet told her. Blackarachnia walked into the capsule, and it closed shut. "Get ready Prime, Elita 1 is coming back." Rachet said. The capsul opened and smoke came out. After the smoke cleared in front of Optimus was Blackarachnia now in the form of Elita 1. "Call me Elita 1 now." Elita said as she walked out of the med bay. "Yeah she's still mad." Optimus said with a sigh. "Don't worry she'll get over it." Rachet said as he put a hand on Optimus' shoulder. "Hey have you noticed the base has been really quiet today." Prowl said as he walked into the med bay. "Yeah, it has been. Where's Bumblebee I was supposed to talk to him today about the sparklings and Megatron being his dad thing." Optimus said. "He went with Sari to get cribs and stuff for the sparklings." Rachet said while he organized some of his equipment. "Tell me when he comes back." Optimus told Rachet. "I don't think we'll need to be told when Bumblebee comes back." Prowl said with a slight laugh.

Prowl woke up to the sound of an engine running, he walked out of his room and saw Bumblebee in his car mode speeding out of Sari's room. only a couple seconds later he came back in the base in his robot mode, holding a box. When he came back out he was in car mode again about to speed off, but Prowl was in his way. Before Bumblebee ran into him he transformed into robot mode. "What are you doing?" Prowl asked. "I'm putting the cribs away." Bumblebee said in reply. "So you're really going through with this?" Prowl asked. "Yeah, I'm not sure if I'm ready, but it's too late now, right?" Bumblebee said rubbing the back of his head. "I'm really surprised, I thought you wouldn't make it. I thought you wouldn't be commited but you really have grown up." Prowl said. "Oh, well thanks for having faith in me." Bumblebee said sarcastically. "Need some help?" Prowl asked. "No, I think I can handle it most of the stuff is already in the nursery." Bumblebee said. "Ok, just keep the noise down before Rachet wakes up." Prowl told the young bot.

When Optimus got out of his room in the morning he saw Bumblebee half on the couch half on the floor. Optimus guessed when he came back he passed out on the couch. Optimus walked over into the kitchen to get food, not noticing Bumblebee's optics slowly opening. "What time is it?" Bumblebee asked. Optimus almost jumped at the sound of Bumblebee's voice, since he though he was recharging. "Umm, 10 am." Optimus said. Bumblebee let out an angry groan."Ugh, now I have to go bring Sari her birthday present." Bumblebee said. "Why don't you want to see Sari, are you in a fight?" Optimus asked. "It's not that I don't want to see her, it's that after I give her the present we have to tell her dad she's carrying." Bumblebee replied. "Well you have to be responsible for your actions." Optimus said. "I know..." Bumblebee said with a sigh. "After when you come back, I need to have a chat with you." Optimus told the yellow bot, who just nodded in reply.

Bumblebee changed into car form and left to go to Sari's, when he got there he transformed back into robot form and knocked on the door. Proffessor Sumdac answered and let Bumblebee in, Sari quickly came downstairs. "Hey Bee." She said happily. "Want to stay for lunch?" She asked. "Umm, sure." Bumblebee said awkwardly. He knew Sari was trying to make him feel a little better about telling Proffessor Sumdac that he got Sari pregnant. It made Bumblebee feel a bit more awkward sitting at a table being the only one not eating, he wasn't hungry anyway. But it was still a little weird sitting at a table, which he was too big, for watching two people eat their food in silence.

When everyone was done eating they all got up while Sari went to put the dishes away. "If you want you can stay for a movie." Proffessor Sumdac said to Bumblebee. "Thanks, but I need to go soon to help Optimus with a umm... project." Bumblebee said trying to think up an excuse. Sari came back and stood next to Bumblebee, he knew she could tell he was uncomfortable. He took a glance at her, she was in her human form at the momment, wearing a jean shorts and a baggy shirt, which Bumblebee guessed was to hide her stomache. Though it didn't quite do the job, Bumblebee noticed a little bump, luckly it was barely noticable due to the shirt. Bumblebee turned his gaze back to Proffessor Sumdac who was staring at them looking a little confused. "Dad, Bumblebee and I have something we need to tell you." Sari started to say, Bumblebee got ready to speed out the door. "I'm... pregnant..." Sari said quietly, but Bumblebee could tell by Proffessor Sumdac's face that he heard what she said. At first he looked shocked, but then when he noticed Sari was serious he looked at Bumblebee in anger. Bumblebee transformed into car mode quickly knowing that Proffessor Sumdac was furious and probably going to run after him. "Love you Sari, call you later." Bumblebee said to Sari as he sped off out of the house.

When Bumblebee got back to the base he transformed into robot mode and fell against the door panting. Optimus and Rachet were suspiciously staring at Bumblebee for a few silent momments. "He ran after you didn't he?" Optimus said breaking the silence. Bumblebee nodded his head saying in a tired voice "He ran after me..." When Bumblebee finally caught his breath he got up and got a can of oil. "I think I just made a record time of getting here. I drove only 10 seconds to get across town from Sari's house to here." Bumblebee said. "Bumblebee, this is probably one of the most stupidest things you ever done." Optimus told the young bot. "I know..." Bumblebee said shamefully hanging his head. "Why didn't you use something, be protected. You could've asked me or Rachet and we would've helped you, sure you would've been in trouble but at least you would've been protected." Optimus said. "I don't know, I didn't think we'd actually do that and then that one night it got a little crazy and I didn't even know that would happen. This is what happens when I'm not told about something." Bumblebee said. There were a couple momments of silence.

"Prime you going to tell the kid or what?" Rachet asked. "Tell me what?" Bumblebee asked as Optimus sighed. "Tonight you're going to fake join the decepticons." Optimus said. "What's the plan?" Bumblebee asked.


	11. Chapter 11

Bumblebee walked along side Optimus and Rachet, heading to dinobot island where the decepticons were. "You're coming back for me in two days right?" Bumblebee asked his leader. "Yes, meet us at the docks at midnight." Optimus said Bumblebee just nodded in return. When they got to dinobot island Megatron was waiting for them, in his arms he had the All Spark. "So you decided the All Spark was more valuable than your fellow team mate." Megatron said. "Just give us the All Spark and we'll leave." Optimus said. "Fine here you go." Megatron said as he threw the All Spark to them and grabbed onto Bumblebee. "Welcome to the decepticons my son." Megatron said to Bumblebee and started to walk off towards their base.

When they got there Megatron brought Bumblebee to a big room, Bumblebee guessed it was Megatrons office. "Show me your wings." Megatron said. "I haven't used my wings in years..." Bumblebee said, he hid his wings from everyone not wanting anyone to realize that he was born a decepticon. "Just take them out, you'll learn again to use them." Megatron said. Bumblebee did as he was told and took out his wings. "Lugnut Blitzwing you know what to do." Megatron said to his servants. Blitzwing held onto Bumblebee while Lugnut took something out, thats when Bumblebee realized what they were going to do. They were going to make him a decepticon.

Bumblebee looked at himself in the mirror, looking at what he now was. Lugnut and Blitzwing took off his autobot symbol, and put a decepticon symbol on his wings and chest. It hurt like hell to have them burn the symbol on him. Bumblebee sighed "Optimus wont like this." He mumbled to himself. "Just have to last two days, I can do this." Bumblebee thought to himself.

************************************************************* Bumblebee was relieved when it was 11pm, he was finally going to go back with the autobots, after two days of grueling work for Megatron. Bumblebee slipped out of his room quietly, not wanting to wake anyone up, especially not Lugnut who had it out for him ever since he came. Since Bumblebee came he has been Megatrons favorite instead of Lugnut. Bumblebee looked around making sure no one was around and made his way down the hallway. It was almost like a maze multiple twists and turns but for some strange reason Bumblebee knew his way around. Bumblebee finally got outside and went to run to the docks but was stopped. "Where do you think your going?" the voice asked. Bumblebee looked behind him and saw Lugnut. "This doesn't concern you." Bumblebee said to him. "Your going back with the autobots aren't you. Well looks like someone has to stop you." He said in reply and attacked Bumblebee.

Bumblebee was taken by surprise as Lugnut attacked. Suddenly Bumblebee felt the presence of someone else, he turned to see Blitzwing, who came over to help attack Bumblebee. Bumblebee knew he already lost, and no matter how hard he tried he would be beaten. After a while of being beaten up Bumblebee noticed Lugnut was scanning him. "What are you-" Bumblebee was cut off by Blitzwing holding Bumblebee down. Bumblebee looked back to Lugnut but instead saw himself. Bumblebee realized that the imposter was Lugnut, and knew this wasn't going to be good. Before Bumblebee could say anything Lugnut used his stingers to shoot down Bumblebee's throat. Pain ripped through Bumblebee, he tried to talk but was stopped by more pain in his throat. _They destroyed my voice processor. _Bumblebee thought to himself. Before he knew it he was punched by Blitzwing and went into stasis mode.

************************************************************* Optimus and Prowl were waiting at the docks. "Do you think something happened to Bumblebee?" Prowl asked. Before Optimus could answer he saw the bushes rustle and out came Bumblebee. "You took long, for once." Prowl said. "Sorry, I umm was stopped by Blitzwing and had to make up a fake story, the idiot actually fell for it." Bumblebee said with a suspicious chuckle. Optimus just nodded and led the way towards the boat. It was silent the whole way back to the base, which Optimus thought was a little suspicious because Bumblebee usually wont stop talking, but guessed it was just because he was glad to go back to the base after being with the decepticons for so long. "So how was it?" Optimus asked. "What, being with the decepticons." Bumblebee said. "Yeah, how bad was it." Optimus asked. Optimus could've sworn he saw anger in th young bots face at first but it went away. "It, uh, it wasn't as bad as you think it would be." Bumblebee said awkwardly. "Well I'm beat I'm gunna recharge." Bumblebee said as he walked down the hallway. He was a little hesitant to go into his own room.

Prowl woke up in the middle of the night and heard someone talking. Prowl quietly stepped out of his room to see Bumblebee downloading data. Prowl moved a bit closer and hid behind the couch listening to what Bumblebee was saying. "Yes Megatron, I'm downloading their data right now, after this I'll meet you in the alley... They wont know what hit them." Bumblebee said, prowl gasped, Bumblebee was working for Megatron he was a decepticon.

************************************************************* Bumblebee woke up to find himself still on dinobot island, his throat still hurt. Then he remembered, Lugnut was impersonating him and was back at the base. Bumblebee ran to the docks looking for a boat, but there was none there. Bumblebee sighed, _What am I going to do? _Bumblebee thought to himself then he remembered he could fly. He took out his wings and shot up in the air heading towards the city.

When Bumblebee got there he turned into car form and sped off. He stopped when he got to the base and ran in. When he was there he noticed no one was in the base. He sped off and turned his transmitter on to hear what his team was saying and if they could provide any clues to where Lugnut was. "Bumblebee is meeting with Megatron." He heard Prowl saying. Bumblebee turned off his transmitter he knew where he was. Bumblebee quickly turned around and sped off to the alley where he knew Lugnut would be.

When Bumblebee got to the alley he saw Megatron and Lugnut still disguised as Bumblebee. Lugnut turned around and smiled. "You came just at the right time." He said to Bumblebee. Lugnut transformed into his original form and shot Bumblebee. That's when everyone came. Bumblebee looked back to see Lugnut and Megatron were gone. Bumblebee tried to speak but remembered he couldn't. "You were a decepticon spy!" Bulkhead said. Bumblebee shook his head trying to let them know it wasn't what they thought. "No, we aren't falling for your tricks." Bulkhead said as he grabbed hold of Bumblebee. Optimus came up carrying handcuffs. "You're under arrest Bumblebee." Optimus said quietly as he handcuffed Bumblebee. Bumblebee's optics widened, as he realized they didn't believe him. Bumblebee remembered the only other way he could communicate, by using his radio. "No... It wasn't... me... I was... set up." Bumblebee said as he searched channels for what he wanted to say. "It was... Log... Nut... His disguise..." Bumblebee said, Lognut was the closest he could get to Lugnut. Everyone just shook their head, Bumblebee could tell they didn't believe him. "Guys... You... have to... believe me." Bumblebee said through the channels. "Bumblebee, you can only tell so many lies before no one believes you anymore." Optimus said. as they went back to the base. Optimus threw Bumblebee into his room when they got there, and Bumblebee heard him talking to someone.

Not long after Bumblebee heard the door to the base open and Sari ask "Where is he?" Bumblebee heard her footsteps come to the door an it slowly opened. Bumblebee looked up at her with sad eyes, he knew what she was looking at. Sari looked at the decepticon symbols on his chest and wings... wings that Sari didn't even know Bumblebee had. "You... you are one of them..." Sari said tears started to fall down her face. "Sorry... Please... Believe... it wasn't me... I love you... Please..." Bumblebee spoke with his radio. Sari shook her head. "No... NO! Bumblebee why did you do this... how could you do this to me... to everyone!" Sari screamed. Bumblebee went to wipe a tear that was falling down her face but she smacked his hand away. "I can't believe you." She said as she ran out of the room.

Tears started to pour down Bumblebee's face plate. No one believed him, not even Sari. Bumblebee heard someone else enter the base. "Bring him over." He heard Sentinel Prime say. Optimus opened the door and grabbed on to Bumblebee. When he was outside his room Bumblebee hung his head. "You're... making... a big mistake." Bumblebee said quietly so only Optimus could hear. "You'll... find... it out ... soon." Bumblebee said to his old leader. Optimus was silent and handed Bumblebee over to Sentinel. "Come on you glitch!" Sentinel said as he brought Bumblebee over to the ship.

The ship was 60 ft in the air when the door started to close. Bumblebee knew this would be his only chance. He transformed into car form and sped out of the ship. He heard Sentinel say "What is that slag head doing he's going to kill himself." Bumblebee guessed Sentinel didnt care since the ship still was on course.

************************************************************* Optimus couldn't believe Bumblebee betrayed them, something felt off though as the ship was heading off and the words Bumblebee said. What was his mistake? Everyone was outside watching as the ship left in silence. Optimus heard laughing behind him and turned around. Bumblebee was there but there wasn't a scratch on him. "You really fell for it. Bumblebee wasn't the one who gave the information to Megatron. I was." Bumblebee said as he turned into Lugnut. "You just arrested your own team member." Lugnut said. Realization hit everyone. Bumblebee was trying to tell them all along that it was Lugnut who pretended to be Bumblebee. Before anyone could attack Lugnut he flew off back to dinobot island.

Optimus looked back at the ship but then saw something fall out of it. "He jumped!" Optimus yelled, everyone was a bit relieved when they saw Bumblebee soar through the sky with his wings, but something didn't seem right. Bumblebee soared over them a bit close Optimus could tell something was wrong. Then he crashed at the docks. Everyone ran over to the docks to find Bumblebee in pieces. His arms and legs weren't attached, he was dented and scratched. "We need to get him back to the base... fast." Optimus said.


	12. Chapter 12

Bumblebee woke up to find himself in the med bay, a place he never found comfortable. He noticed there were tubes and wires all attached to him. He still couldn't believe the people who he thought were his friends arrested him. Bumblebee got up and noticed Rachet was suspiciously staring at him. Bumblebee just left the room and entered his own room, he didn't want to see anyone.

Bumblebee heard a knock on the door. "Go away." Bumblebee said through his radio. "Bee, it's me." He heard Sari say. "Go away!" Bumblebee yelled with his radio. Sari still entered the room. "Bumblebee, I need to talk to you." She said. "Well thats too bad I don't want to talk to you." Bumblebee said in an angry voice, on his bed facing away from Sari. "Bumblebee seriously talk to me." Sari said her voice shaky and upset. "There's nothing to talk about, I'm a 'traitor' and I'm a decepticon." Bumblebee said. "Bumblebee, I'm sorry." Sari said sitting next to him. "I love you." Sari said sadly. "I can't believe you thought I'd work for Megatron, do you really not trust me?" Bumblebee said. "Well prowl-" Sari started to say but was cut off by Bumblebee "I still tried to tell you, but none of you listened, not even you!" Bumblebee yelled. "Just leave me alone Sari." Bumblebee said sadly. Sari walked out of the room, crying.

Bumlebee woke up in the middle of the night to his stomache growling. He went out of his room to go get some oil, but before he went to the kitchen he saw Sari with her knees up to her chest on the couch crying. Bumblebee walked over to where she was sitting and kneeled down to see her face to face. "I... thought... you ... hated me..." Sari said between sobs. "I don't hate you Sari, I'm just upset because of everything. But it's not yur fault you weren' even there..." Bumblebee said with his radio. Sari looked him in the eyes, and their faces met. "Sari, I can't be mad at you. I love you." Bumblebee said to Sari who blushed.

"so are you going back on the team?" Sari asked looking at his decepticon symbols. "I... I don't know. I have no clue what I should do. I'm going to have to make the most important decision in my life..." Bumblebee radiod quietly. "Well no matter what I'll love you and trust you completely." Sari told him as she cuddled up to him. Bumblebee yawned and went into recharge mode with Sari on the couch.

Bumblebee woke up holding Sari in his arms, he smiled a bit watching her sleep. Her eyes slowly opened up and a slight blush went across her face as she noticed Bumblebee was watching her. "Good morning." She said to her spark mate. Bumblebee smiled and got up. He went to the kitchen and got them both food. "Thanks." Sari said as Bumblebee handed her a bowl of food. They talked for a bit but it was turned into silence as Optimus entered the room. Bumblebee wouldn't even make eye contact with him. "Bumblebee I'm sorry." Optimus said. "You arrested me and didn't believe anything I said. I'm not going to forgive you." Bumblebee said. Optimus made a slight nod and walked away. He didn't know how he was going to get Bumblebee to trust him again.

Sari had to go home only a couple minutes later, her dad gave Bumblebee a glare as if saying 'go away' When Bumblebee got back to the base he went to go to his room. When he opened the door Rachet, Prowl, and Bulkhead were waiting for him. "We need to talk. Sit down." Rachet said as he gestured to the chair near the edge of the bed where everyone was sitting. "You can't block us out. We're sorry that we didn't believe you, but Lugnut was a good imposter. Can you just forgive us and return everything back to normal?" Rachet asked. Bumblebee stayed silent looking at the floor, Rachet sighed at this. "Come on little buddy, I never see you anymore and you barely talk. I miss you, and I want the old Bumblebee back. Please little buddy forgive us." Bulkhead said, this time no one waited for Bumblebee to respond and Prowl took over. "What happened to the lively, talkitive, prankster? We didn't know, you're going to have to forgive us soon cause we all know you're dying to talk." Prowl said. Bumblebee looked up at them, mumbling something."What?" Rachet asked. "I said 'Fine I forgive you.'" Bumblebee responded.

With this Bulkhead jumped up and hugged Bumblebee, swinging him around for a good 5 minutes. Bumblebee laughed a little at this. "Things are already going back to normal." Bumblebee said. "So have you forgiven Sari?" Bulkhead asked. Bumblebee nodded. "Yeah I couldn't stay mad at her." Bumblebee said. "You two are pretty close." Prowl said. "Yeah I love her." Bumblebee replied. "It seems she helped you mature more, now you think more before you do something." Rachet said to the young bot. "Oh, by the way heres Sari's diet," Rachet said handing Bumblebee a piece of paper with the type of food she should eat and when she should eat it. "Also I want you to read this book about taking care of kids and watch these shows." Rachet continued handing Bumblebee a book and DVDs. "Seriously I have to read and watch boring shows." Bumblebee whined. "Yes if you want your kids to grow up well. Make sure Sari eats healthy though, that is the most important thing for the kids." Rachet told the young bot. "Fine..." Bumblebee said. "Oh Bumblebee, Optimus ordered the supplies to take off your decepticon symbols and put on an autobot symbol." Prowl told him. "Does it hurt?" Bumblebee asked, everyone nodded and Bumblebee sighed. "Great the sixth time I had to do this." Bumblebee said sarcastically.

"Are you excited to be a father?" Bulkhead asked. "Kinda, I'm more afraid. I don't think I'm ready..." Bumblebee trailed off. "Tomorrow I need to do a check up on Sari." Rachet said, Bumblebee nodded. Everyone except Bulkhead left, he looked upset. "Hey Bulkhead, whats wrong?" Bumblebee asked his large friend. "I just feel alone. Everyone has someone to love except me. I mean you have Sari, Optimus Prime has Elita 1, Rachet has Arcee, and even Prowl has Jazz." Bulkhead said sadly. "Don't worry, you'll find the right femme bot soon. We can go to cybertron next week, me you and Sari. We can find you a femme bot, maybe go to one of the bars." Bumblebee said to Bulkhead. "You're to young to go in a bar as well as drink." Bulkhead said to his smaller pal. "I can sneak in, I always do." Bumblebee said with a little laugh. "Ok." Bulkhead said.

Bumblebee woke up in his room to find Sari looking him in the face. "Come on Rachet wants us to go to the med bay so he can do a check up." Sari said grabbing Bumblebee's hand and bringing him over to the med bay. She was in her robot form, which was the usual, she liked her robot form a lot better especially when she was around the rest of the autobots. Even when she was in robot form she had a bump on her stomache, it was fairly noticable that she was pregnant. When they got to the med bay Bumblebee helped Sari get up on one of the med berths/beds. Sari was smiley, Bumblebee could tell she was starting to get excited about being pregnant. Rachet came in with a couple different tools. After a bit of Rachet doing different stuff to Sari's stomache he brought out a screen. On it you could see the sparklings. Bumblebee and Sari were both amazed. Pictures were printed out and Rachet got them handing them to Bumblebee. Rachet put away all of his tools and came back looking at Bumblebee and Sari who were now eyeing the pictures. "Everything is fine, they're going to be a bit small but they'll survive. 4 more months left in the pregnancy." Rachet said. Sari got up and grabbed Bumblebee's hand. "Not very long now." Sari said with a smile on her face. Bumblebee got nervous, he was afraid, _What if they don't like me? What if I can't take care of them? What if Sari leaves me? I need to read the book and watch those DVDs. _Bumblebee thought to himself knowing that the books and DVDs will help prepare him for being a father.


End file.
